New Dawn
by VillaDS
Summary: a night of a meteorite shower, a shooting star fell into the earth and gave birth to an anomaly, an anomaly that will rock the world by storm.
1. Chapter 1

New Dawn

Summary: a night of a meteorite shower, a shooting star fell into the earth and gave birth to an anomaly, an anomaly that will rock the world by storm.

AN: this is just an idea I had, please be nice and I will accept any review or suggestion. English isn't my first language, so I will be improving.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 1: Shooting star.

POV.

Light, was all I saw the moment I woke up, I didn't know where I was or where I came from. I didn't know who I am or who I was, all I knew was that the moment I woke up I felt strong. Stronger than ever before, I felt like I could take on the world.

That was until I was drawn to the sound of a door opening. My eyesight started to focus. I wasn't alone. There were several people around me checking some machines.

But the most notable one was a man wearing a black suit, he was old from what I could tell, I could distinctly notice his big nose and furrowed eyebrows, stern posture and narrowed eyes.

The man must have took notice that I was looking at him, because he locked eyes with me and said "You are awake"

Every sound around me cease, every other person in the room was looking intently at me, just taking notice that I was awake.

Not finding my voice, I could only nod at the strange looking man.

"You have been sleep for an entire week, you were found next to the crash of a meteorite, could you tell us, how you got there?" asked the man without taking his eyes of me.

The man gave me a moment to catch my breath.

With hoarse voice I said "I d-on't k-now"

This apparently wasn't the right answer, because the man got more upset, I could see his eyes narrowing even more.

"Who are you?" asked the man.

That was the important question, I knew that if I didn't gave him the right answer I would make him more upset, but I couldn't lie, I knew that he would notice.

So with a sigh I said "I don't know"

I was right, the man got more annoyed and walked closer to me.

I was started to get nervous, but when he was close enough he released a sigh and said.

"Look kid, you were found in pretty bad conditions, a hero named Frozone found you and brought you to me"

I looked confused and said "Hero?"

The man sigh and said "I guess that was to be expected, Heroes are humans with super powers that help people, well used to but that is a topic for another time…"

I gave him a nod and let him continue.

"Look kid, you are not here by accident if you were like any other child you would have been taken to a normal hospital, but when Frozone arrived he said that he saw you glow in a white light, and the moment he got close to you, he was repelled by this light"

I looked him with confused eyes.

He sigh and said "Look what I'm trying to say is that you just as any other hero, have powers so that is why I took you in, it is kind of my division of work"

I know that this news should have shocked me but not knowing if this was normal or not, I didn't know how to react so y gave him a nod.

"Look kid, the doctors here will run some test on you to know what really happen to you so I ask you to be helpful and I will come back when the results are ready alright?"

I gave him a nod, and saw him walking to the door.

Suddenly I realized that I didn't asked his name so a spoke up and said "Sir, could you please tell me your name?"

He turned around and gave me a small smile and said "Rick Dicker, I work for the Superhero Relocation Program"

I gave him a smile and he left.

I closed my eyes and waited for the doctors to start asking me questions.

 _-SCENE BREAK-_

POV.

After what felt like forever, the doctors stopped asking questions and gave me something to eat, I eat happily, having been extremely hungry for the day.

After I finished eating, I saw the door open and the man named 'Rick Dicker' enter, he gave me a small smile and took a seat next to me.

"Hi kid, how are you doing?"

I looked to him I said "Fine, a little bored but I'm doing well"

He gave me a smile before he sigh, he took a board with some papers on top.

I heard him sigh and said "The results of the test arrived kid, let's see…"

He turned the first page and started to read "This says that you are around 9 years old, malnourished, and you have at least 20 scars all over your body, some badly healed bones and more stab wound all over your body"

I gave a surprised look and shake my head.

"Well it looks like you suffered a lot little guy, but that has finally ended, I will make sure that you don't have to suffer none of that again."

I gave him a grateful look.

He flipped to another page.

"We took some test of your dna as well, it seems that somehow your body can absorb light, it has something to do with some kind of energy that merged with your body. It seems like your body has been healing itself at an extreme pace."

He turned to another page while I listen intently.

"it says that your cells absorb light to heal themselves, and if we take into account the accident with Frozone, I seems that you can somehow harness this 'light' that is all that we could gather from your tests"

I gave him a nod and relaxed into the bed.

I looked at him and asked the only important question for me at the moment.

"So what now?"

Rick sigh and rubbed his nose with his fingers.

He turned to me and said "We can't put you on an orphanage your powers will be way to noticeable, at least until you learn to control them"

"You don't have a name, a family or any other relative know, according to records you don't exist"

"I will try to see what I can do, I will need to make some calls"

Rick mutter to himself.

With a sigh he got up and said "You just wait here kid, and I will fix this"

He started to walk towards the door, but before leaving he turned around and said "What if while I make some calls you think a name for yourself, I'm tired of calling you 'kid'"

He said with a smirk and left the room.

I lit up with a smile and started thinking about names, after all which child doesn't want to choose his own name.

He didn't know that Rick already had a name for him.

 _-SCENE BREAK-_

Rick's POV.

As soon as I left the room I let out a chuckle, the kid didn't know that I already have a name for him.

I took my phone and dialed.

Waiting for him to respond I wait until I hear 'Hello?'

"He is awake"

On the other end of the phone, you could hear a gasp and 'I will be right there'

I looked at the phone realizing that the call was cut, I gave a sigh and started to make the paperwork for 'Nathaniel'

He smiled yes that was a good name for the kid.

 _-SCENE BREAK-_

Nathaniel's POV.

I was still thinking of names when I head the door open. Looking to the door I saw Rick enter with a man next to him.

I smile to him and say "Hi Rick, Hi hmm… sorry sir what is your name"

Rick gave him a smile seeing that slowly Nathaniel started to behave like a real 9 year old.

The man next to rick gave a chuckle and said "Best, Lucius Best"

I gave him a smile and said "Nice to meet you Lucius"

Lucius chuckled and looked at the kid.

"Nice to meet you too, what is your name?" said Lucius.

Before I could answer Rick said "Nathaniel, his name is Nathaniel"

I gasped and turned to Rick, "You told me I could pick my name!"

Rick looked at me with a serious expression and said "I lied"

I could only stare dumbfounded at this and my shoulder sagged.

Lucius laughed out loud at this and said "Nathaniel, Nathan for short, I like it"

I hear this and think that it wasn't really a bad name, and much better the name I was thinking, after all the name 'Naruto' was kind of weird.

I bounced back and with a grin in my face said "You are right, it isn't that bad"

Lucius and I laughed at this, Rick only smiled slightly.

Clearing his through Rick gather my and Lucius attention and said "Now Nathaniel, I brought Lucius here because he was the one that found you"

I snapped my face to Lucius and said "Frozone?"

Lucius gave a smirk and made a show of his ice powers by making a small snow storm in his hand.

I could only stare dumbfounded at the level of control he had of his powers.

Lucius chuckled at this and said "I asked Rick that I wanted to see you when you wake up"

I could only nod at this. I had so many things to ask him.

Sensing my mood Rick turned around and said "I will leave you two, so you can get to know each other"

I could only be thankful to Rick. So wrapped up in my thoughts I was that I failed to notice the look Rick send to Lucius or the nod that Lucius gave back.

 _-SCENE BREAK-_

Rick's POV.

As soon as I left the room I went to make some calls.

Much to do, not much time to do it.

After all, only thanks to Lucius he finally knows what to do with Nathaniel.

 _Flashback_

 _As soon as Lucius arrived he started to ask me what I gather from Nathaniel._

 _I told him about how he lost his memory, about his scars and about everything wrong we found about him._

 _Needless to say that Lucius had all the right to be angry, no child should have suffer as Nathaniel did._

 _I also told him about my dilemma of not knowing where to put Nathaniel._

 _Hearing this Lucius perk up and said "He can stay with me"_

 _I gave him a sigh and said "You know that Clair, will not be ok with this" (I don't know Lucius's wife name so I will be naming her Clair)_

 _Lucius gave a smile and said "You know that Clair and I can have kids, and we were thinking of adopting one for a long time now"_

 _I released another sigh and said "You don't even know him, what if…"_

 _Lucius cut me before I could continue "You and I know that with his powers he will be impossible to be adopted by another family, and I will have all the time to get to know him later"_

 _I sign and said "If you are completely sure about this, it will be of great help"_

 _Lucius smiled and said "I am sure"_

 _I sigh, again, all this heroes are making me older every second "Well if you are sure, follow me, you have to meet him"_

 _Lucius gave a triumph smile and followed me._

 _End flashback_

I gave a chuckle at this, knowing that Lucius's wife will tear him to pieces.

 _-SCENE BREAK-_

Lucius POV.

I am driving Nathan to my apartment in Metroville.

The talk with Nathan went great, and more so after Lucius told him that he wanted to adopt him.

Nathan was shocked and jumped to Lucius hugging him tightly for half an hour.

I knew that Clair was going to be mad at this, but will eventually see that it was a great decision.

Pulling over I turned to Nathan and said "Ready to meet Clair, Nathan?"

Nathan gave me a smile and said "Sure!"

I chuckled and motion Nathan to follow me.

Entering the lift, I saw Nathan looking at everything with amazement in his eyes, I smile at this.

He really lost all his memory.

Leaving the lift on the last floor I fish for my keys and open the door.

Motioning for Nathan to enter I said out loud "Honey I'm home"

I hear footsteps and see Clair enter the living room.

 _-SCENE BREAK-_

AN: I hope you guys liked this, I will accept any suggestion, and I will be answering every question you guys have.

AN: i know this is a short chapter, consider this a teaser,


	2. Chapter 2

New Dawn

AN: thanks for the reviews. I wanted to ask if you guys like the 'POV' type of story, I will write some paragraphs in 'non-POV' or 'Normal POV' so please take notice of this facts.

Chapter 2: Family.

Clair's POV.

I just arrived to my apartment and realized that Lucius wasn't home, I took a quick shower and started to watch tv until Lucius arrives.

Lately he's been distracted by something that happened. He told me about the kid he rescued a week ago.

After an hour of watching tv, I hear the front door open and I hear Lucius voice _'Honey I'm home'_

I got up and walk to meet him.

Entering the lounge I see Lucius with a silly grin like always.

And I see a kid, a blond kid with big blue eyes looking at me.

I see that he looks small, and has three whisker marks on each cheek. He is dressed in a white t-shirt and some shorts.

Lucius breaks me out of my stupor "Honey, this is Nathaniel. He is the kid I talked you about"

I hear the boy, 'Nathaniel' say "Nice to meet you, please call me Nathan"

I gave a smile to the kid and say "Nice to meet you to, call me Clair"

I see Nathan gave a beaming smile, his smile was enough to lit all the room.

I turned to Lucius and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Lucius gives me a quick hug and says "Nathan, please follow me, you must be tired we can get to know each other on the morning"

Nathan gives him a nod and turns to me and say "Good night"

I gave him a smile and look at Lucius confused by this. He looks at me and mouths _'later'_

I gave him a nod and close the door.

 _-SCENE BREAK-_

Lucius's POV.

After tucking Nathan on the guest room, I walk to the master bedroom and see Clair with arms crossed and waiting for me on the bed.

I sigh and walk in.

"So Lucius, why is Nathan sleeping here?" asked Clair.

I walk to the bed, sit down and star taking my shoes off.

"I adopted him, we adopted him" I say waiting for the outburst.

Not waiting long I hear "What!"

I finish taking my shoes and turned to look at her.

"I know Honey, please hear me out" I cut her before she can continue yelling.

"Now listen, this kid Nathan was the one I found a week ago, he lost all his memories and…." I told her about his scars, malnourished body and all that happened to him.

I told her about his powers and the lack of options Nathan had.

I told her that it was my idea and how I got to know him all afternoon.

By the end of the tale I see Clair with tears running, and much calmer.

Having finished undressing myself I enter the bed and say.

"I know this was a big decision, but it was the right thing to do… and besides we always wanted to have a child…"

I see Clair sigh and wiping his tears she says "I'm not happy that you didn't consult me first, but I can see your point"

"I know it is a big decision but please just think about it ok?"

Clair released a sigh and gave me a nod.

"Good night Honey"

"Good night Lucius"

 _-SCENE BREAK-_

Clair's POV

I woke up early to make breakfast, I see that Lucius is still asleep on the bed.

I put a rope and my slippers and walk to the kitchen.

After finishing to make breakfast.

I was about to scream at Lucius to come and eat but I realized that we are no longer alone so I gently walk to the guest room and open the door.

The sight that welcomed me was one of the most beautiful sight I ever seen.

I gently walk closer to the bed and see the cutest sights I ever seen.

Nathan was asleep, curled into a ball, drool coming out of his mouth.

How could I not like this child, how could I not like my child.

' _My child'_ a sentence that I wanted to say for a long time, but I had already given up on.

Seeing him so peaceful so at peace with the world almost made me forget everything that happen to the child.

So with a new found instinct in me I sit on the bed and started to run my hand on his golden locks.

I giggle a bit when I feel Nathan coming closer to me.

I must have been like that for a while. Because when I turned around I saw Lucius standing on the door looking at me with a smile.

I smile back and turn to Nathan.

I gently push Nathan to wake him up.

After stirring a bit I see Nathan open his eyes.

He looked at me first with confusion in his eyes, but after he saw Lucius he gave a beaming smile and said "Good Morning!"

I smiled at the child enthusiasm and say "Good morning sweetie"

Nathan smile got even wider.

"Breakfast is ready" I say.

Nathan gives me a nod and hops out of the bed.

I giggle at him and say "you too go wash up, I'm sure I will have to heat everything"

Both Lucius and Nathan gave me a nod and I leave the room with a smile fixed on my face.

 _-SCENE BREAK-_

Non POV.

Four years later (Nathan age: 13)

And that is how the life of Nathaniel Best, with his mother Clair Best and father Lucius Best.

In the last four years Nathan learned to live on Metroville and live as a normal teenager by day. And by night he was dutifully trained by his father Frozone to control his powers.

In the last four years Nathan has pass a growth spurt and stands 5.5 ft. tall (170 cm), tall for a boy his age. His has been trimmed to the point of being just long enough to be 'cool' as Nathan said it.

All the training with Lucius made him grown to have a lean but muscular body.

In regard to his powers Nathan managed to improve drastically. And gave it various uses.

The first and most useful use Nathan gave to his power was an enhancement to his physical abilities, like a second skin that gave him super strength, speed and durability.

The second and most useful use he gave his power was the ability of flight. By channeling a great amount of 'light' to his feet Nathan could use it to fly.

Lucius always joked that Nathan was a 'better' version of his friend Bob.

When asked about Bob, Lucius got a nostalgic look on his face and talked about his adventures with his best friend.

Nathan POV.

I and Lucius were sitting on the couch, I am watching tv and Lucius is reading the paper.

I look at the date and turn to Lucius.

"Dad today is when you friend arrive to the city right?" I asked.

Lucius looked at me and looking at the clock he said "Yes, they must have arrived yesterday"

"Why do they move so much?"

Lucius gave a laugh and said "Bob has problems hiding his powers and Rick, relocates them every time"

I giggled at this, Rick must be pissed by bob.

Lucius looked at me and said "You know, Bob has a kid about your age and two younger than you"

"Really why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Lucius gave me a smirk "I forgot"

I sweat dropped at the carelessness of my father.

"So, what are their names?" I asked.

"The youngest one is Jack-Jack, the middle one is Dash and the oldest one is named Violet. She will be joining you at school this year."

I gave him a nod and stood up from the couch.

"Well it will be nice to finally meet them. You talk a lot about them"

Lucius laughed and said "I'm sure you will meet them soon. Good luck at school"

"Say bye to Mom for me" I said to Lucius

He gave him a wave and I left the house.

 _-SCENE BREAK-_

Nathan's POV.

As soon as I arrived at school I was flooded by a group of girls, I huffed and thought _'uhg fangirls'_ and continue to my classroom.

Since the start of high school I have been followed by girls.

Before entering high school I was kind of popular, but in the last summer with my growth spur, I became a beacon for this type of girls.

One time I asked them why, and they got flustered and giggle uncontrollably.

Since that time I gave up on finding out and live my life as normal.

Nathan failed to notice that being the only first year on the football team, his cute/wild cheek marks, on top of his height, golden hair and blue eyes made him the most desired boy on the first year.

So oblivious of this facts I walked into his classroom while politely shaking of the fangirls.

I took a seat at the back of the class as usual and started to talk to some of my classmates.

When the teacher arrived everyone sat down.

I could see someone waiting on the door, from what I could see she had dark hair that covered her face.

Before I could get a further look at her, the teacher said "Good morning class, today we have a new student that has recently transferred to this school, please come here and introduce yourself"

He said to the girl on the door.

I watch as the girl walked into the class with her head down and trying to look as small as possible.

Violet POV.

I was waiting for the teacher to call me.

While I waited on the door, nobody saw me as usual, I tried to be as invisible as possible, and the irony that just as my powers I want to be invisible.

I felt someone looking at me, but didn't paid notice to that.

When the teacher called me, I drop my head and walked into the room, trying to call the least attention possible.

The professor motion me to introduce myself.

"Hi, my na-me is Violet Parr, and I hope we can be friends" I said and cursed for the mistake at the start.

Some of my new classmates were looking at me oddly an others didn't even care that I was here.

"Ok, now please take a seat, hum…. Nathaniel please raise your hand" said the teacher.

I look up and see a teen with golden hair, blue eyes and three cute whisker marks on his face, I blushed seeing him smiling at me.

"Ok Violet take the sit next to Nathaniel"

I gave a nod to the professor and while I walk to the sit I see almost every girl in the class narrowed their eyes at me.

I gulp and hug myself closer, to look as tiny as possible.

Arriving at the back of the room, I sit down and sneak a glance at the boy next to me.

I see him smiling at me.

I blushed harder than ever before and quickly turn my head around.

I sneak another glance at him, and he looked like he wanted to say something. Before he could the teacher started his lesson and he looked to the board.

I sigh and look at the board again. Mentally beating myself for behaving so awkwardly.

 _-SCENE BREAK-_

Nathan's POV.

When the class finally finished I was about to go and talk to Violet, already knowing that this girl was the daughter of Lucius's friend. After all, Violet is a pretty unusual name, and the last name 'Parr' gives her identity away.

So I turned around to talk to her, but I see that she has already left the classroom.

So I sigh and go eat lunch on the cafeteria.

Walking into the cafeteria I look around and see that like usual my classmates are saving me a spot.

So walking towards them I sit down and take out my lunch.

Everything was ok until looking around I see that my group of fangirls wasn't ganging up on me.

So puzzled by this I look around and see that there is a cluster of girls standing up and on a circle a few tables away from me.

So puzzled by this I pack my lunch and go to look at this.

Walking closer I can see that almost every girl on my class is there, and to my surprise I see Violet, sitting there on the middle of all. So intrigued by this, I turn my back on them and start listening.

"You better stay away from him you freak!" said one of the girls of my class.

"A nobody like you can't be next to him!" said another one.

"So you better get lost!"

"You are an outsider! Leave Nathan alone"

I had enough hearing this, already understanding what happened.

I clear my trough and every girl turn to me.

I see Violet on the verge of tears trying to disappear on her sit.

I calmly walk to the table and say "What are you doing to Violet?"

I ask with steel on my voice.

I see Violet jump at my voice and look at me from the corner of her eyes.

One of the girls tried to say something "Nathan we were just telling her that you are too good for her!"

The other girls agreed.

I saw Violet started to lose hope from her eyes hearing this.

Having had enough I say "And who are you to say who is good enough to be my friend?"

Every other girl freeze at this. After all I always had been kind towards them. This is the first time I actually been angry towards them.

"But Nathan I …." Tried to say one of the girls.

"Enough" I said angry at them.

I calmed down and walked to Violet.

I sat next to her, touching shoulders and said "Can I have lunch with you Violet?"

I asked, Violet was dumbfounded by this, but replied with a nod.

Seeing the other girls shocked ass well I said out loud "Could you please leave us"

Hearing this every other girl quickly run away in fear of angering their crush again.

Seeing that I and violet were alone. I turned to her and with an apologetic smile I said.

"Sorry for that, some of this girls can be extremely mean" I said trying to calm Violet.

I saw Violet fluster at this and almost like a whisper she said "Why?"

I looked at her and asked "Sorry, what was that?"

Violet took a moment to gather herself and a little louder she said "Why? Why did you help me with those girls?"

I gave her a look of understanding and said "Well it kind of was my fault, that girls have an unhealthy obsession with me. And besides, I was waiting to meet you for a long time now"

She looked at me panicking and said "it is not your fault, that they are like that"

After that she finally processed the second part started blushing a tomato red and said "me?"

I gave a laugh and said "Yes, you! So nice to meet you Violet, my name is Nathaniel Best"

Violet still flustered said "nice to meet you"

It finally struck on Violet "Best, like Lucius Best?"

I laughed and said "Yep, Lucius is my father. I have been hearing about your father and mother for the las 4 years, although I recently learned about you. But it doesn't matter"

For the rest of lunch I talked to Violet, trying to found more about her and her family.

It was a hard conversation to have but Violet was extremely interesting. The first thing I could notice was that she was incredibly shy and insecure of herself. But from time to time she had bursts of confidence and talked loudly.

That was just for moments then she would blush and hide into her hair again.

That continued till the end of school day.

Finally when the bell ringed, I walked her to the entrance of the school and said goodbye to her when her mother picked her up.

She enter the car and waved me goodbye.

I didn't noticed the longing look she gave me as soon as I turned my back to her.

 _-SCENE BREAK-_

AN: I hope you guys like this, I now know that Lucius's wife name is Honey but I like Clair more so I hope you guys don't mind that I call her that.


End file.
